Big boom
by Letra
Summary: Ответ на вызов от Daria «Мери Сью это не я». Автор т.е. ваше авторское Я попадает в Хогвартс.Комментарии: Рейтинг, как видите, детский, так что всё будет скромно. Я как есть, не идеализированная. Фик на двух языках: русском и английском.


Автор: Letra или аська 280240869)

Бета: Трикстер (trixter. Big boom

Рейтинг: PG

Пейринг: вообще-то это gen, но с намёком на Мери Сью/СС

Жанр: юмор

Дисклаймер: Никакой личной выгоды. Попользуюсь и верну, а уж в каком виде...

Саммари: Ответ на вызов от Daria «Мери Сью - это не я». Автор (т.е. ваше авторское Я) попадает в Хогвартс.**  
**Комментарии: Рейтинг, как видите, детский, так что всё будет скромно. Я как есть, не идеализированная. Фик на двух языках: русском и английском.

Статус: закончен

Глава 1

Я практически ничего не могла видеть в темноте. Где я? Куда я попала? Понятия не имею. Ледяной сквознячок заставил меня пару раз чихнуть и сжаться в комок. Я услышала чьи-то шаги. Мне почему-то казалось, что ждать хорошего человека в этом жутком месте не стоит. Человек остановился в десяти шагах от меня. Я не могла видеть его лица, лишь нечёткое очертание фигуры. Как мне показалось, он был одет в длинный плащ. Он что-то пробормотал, и тут же ярко вспыхнул свет. Я была вынуждена зажмуриться на некоторое время. Когда я открыла глаза, то оказалось, что я нахожусь в каком-то длинном коридоре, на стенах которого висели старинные картины. Передо мной стоял человек в чёрном. Свет исходил из кончика палочки, которую он держал. И тут я вдруг поняла, где оказалась, а что ещё хуже, я знала, кто передо мной.

- Who are you? Miss… - он, нахмурившись, подошёл поближе, чтобы рассмотреть меня.

-You are not my student, – сказал он после осмотра.

Профессор Снейп, а это был именно он, чуть отступил и направил на меня палочку, в лице его читалась угроза. Я не очень хорошо знала английский и к тому же была слегка напугана, поэтому не сразу смогла ответить.

- Yes, I'm not. I'm not even from England.

- Then where are you from?

- I'm from Russia.

- Russia?

- Да, I mean yes.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Я сама не знаю, почему почувствовала себя жутко виноватой.

- What are you doing here?

- I don't know, – сказала я с вздохом, пожимая плечами. – И вообще я магла, – прямо сказала я, не заметив, что говорю по-русски. Но он меня понял.

- Muggle… oh that's great! – Сказал он с сарказмом - Get up and follow me.

Я встала, чуть пошатываясь, так как ноги ужасно затекли, пока я сидела на полу. Всё тело закоченело от холода. Видно, в магическом мире не существует замены центральному отоплению. Я посмотрела на профессора и заметила, что он нахмурился. Это ему, кажется, моя пижама в цветочек не понравилась.

- If you don't like it, don't watch.

Вместо этого он направил на меня палочку и пробормотал что-то на латыни. Моя пижама превратилась в чёрную мантию, причём застёгнутую наглухо. Я прокашлялась, так как воротник чуть не задушил меня. Снейп, не сказав ни слова, развернулся и быстро пошёл по коридору.

- Подождите меня.

«Боже, да разве за ним угонишься».

- What is your name? – с мягкой улыбкой спросил Альбус Дамблдор, когда мы, наконец, оказались в его кабинете. Директор, представившись, сразу предложил нам сесть. От лимонных долек я отказалась, берегу зубы.

- Мария… ммм… Просто Мария, – сказала я, решив, что не стоит называть свою фамилию. Вообще лучше как можно скорее найти способ вернуться домой. У меня экзамены на носу и, по-моему, я чайник на плите забыла. Нет, мне никак нельзя здесь оставаться.

- So, Miss Prost tell me how did you get to Hogwarts?

- The last thing I remember I was at home reading fanf… a book. Maybe I just fell asleep…

Внезапная идея озарила меня. Может быть, я действительно сплю, и это всего лишь сон. Я ущипнула себя. Нет, это не сон. И у меня, скорее всего, останется синяк.

- Mister Dumbledore I want… - черт, почему я никак не выучу английский как следует, - back home – закончила я расстроено.

- I'm sure we'll find way out. But now…

- You can't help me?

- Sorry. However, you will see world of wizards. Is it wonderful? Right?

- Yeah… I think – пробормотала я неуверенно.

- Of course it is. You can go everywhere in the castle.

- Even in library? – Оживилась я.

- Yes. Even in library, – разрешил он, хотя я заметила заминку перед ответом.

- The second Miss Granger, – пробормотал Снейп.

Я с детства любила библиотеки и проводила в них очень много времени. Конечно, учитывая мои слабенькие познания в английском, придётся всё читать со словарём, но что ж теперь. И фики на английском я не сразу читать начала. Магических способностей у меня, понятно, никаких, так что книги по чарам и трансфигурации отпадают. История скучна. Предсказания неточны. В саду с цветочками в принципе можно покопаться. А вот Зелья…. Да, тут и без магических способностей можно чего-то добиться.

- I'll be glad to spend here several days, – с улыбкой сказала я. Если судьба подкидывает тебе такой шанс, грех отказываться.

- Oh, that's fine! – с улыбкой сказал Дамблдор.

Снейп же только подозрительно прищурился.

- Professor Snape will show you your room. It's not far from his cabinet.

Снейп скривился, выражая свою радость по поводу того, что меня поручили его заботам.

- And if someone asks, say that you help madam Pomfrey.

- But how can I hide that I'm muggle?

- Just say that you are… you have no magic power.

- Отлично, все будут надо мной смеяться, – тихо пробурчала я.

Куда уж лучше! Подселил меня к Слизерину в Подземелья при том, что я самая настоящая магла. Если они узнают… даже думать об этом не хочу. А называться сквибом… спорю, издевательств не оберёшься.

- Everything will be alright.

А что он ещё мог сказать?

Глава 2

Я проснулась рано утром. Протерев сонные глаза, я увидела, что солнце уже ярко светит. В дверь постучали. Видимо, это меня и разбудило. Я завернулась в одеяло и неуверенно открыла дверь. За порогом стоял домовой эльф с кучей одежды в маленьких руках. Определённо я не готова была к такому зрелищу. Завизжав, я отпрыгнула на метр назад и, не устояв на ногах, упала. Видимо эльф испугался больше моего, так как отпрыгнул еще дальше. Вся одежда рассыпалась, полностью скрыв под собой домовика. Я успокоилась довольно быстро и, не спеша, подошла к куче тряпок, которая и не думала шевелиться. Медленно убрала уголок какой-то рубашки, и на меня устремил свой взгляд один глаз, в котором читалось непонимание и настороженность. Существо вылезло из-под одежды и быстро начало её собирать. Затем эльф протянул мне аккуратно сложенную стопку и сказал, вернее, сказала, голос был довольно высоким и, по-видимому, принадлежал существу женского пола.

- Miss, professor Dumbledore has ordered to bring you some clothes.

- Thank you very much, – отчеканила я, вспомнив уроки английского на аудиоплёнке.

Я осмотрела одежду. На мой взгляд, слишком скромно, если не сказать чопорно. Я вздохнула. Добро пожаловать в Англию. Правда одна коричневая юбка выглядела уж совсем противно.

- I don't want to wear this. Take it.

- Oh, no, miss…

- Don't be shy… - ласково сказала я и сунула эльфу юбку.

Закрыв дверь, я стала выбирать, что надеть. Остановившись на белой рубашке и тёмной юбке по колено, я отправилась в библиотеку. Только вот где она находится?

- Hey boy, can you help me? I'm searching for the library, – спросила я у первого встречного паренька.

К несчастью, я не сразу поняла, кто передо мной. Иначе бы обошла его стороной и спросила бы у кого-нибудь ещё.

- Who are you?

- I am Maria Prost. I am Russian. I'll help madam Pomfrey, – быстро проговорила я, «случайно» забыв упомянуть об отсутствии у меня каких-либо магических способностей.

- I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm Slytherin prefect. Do you live here?

- Yes. Right there, – я указала на дверь – Just beside the cabinet of professor Snape.

- You're lucky. Dumbledore could place you somewhere in Gryffindor. In that case, you would have to live with mudbloods.

- Yeah, – сказала я, морщась.

Видимо, он принял отвращение на моём лице за чувство презрения к грязнокровкам, так как одобрительно хмыкнул.

- And now let me show you where the library is.

Он деловито, если не сказать нахально взял меня под руку и повёл по коридору.

Оказавшись в библиотеке, я распрощалась со своим проводником. Мадам Пинс оказалась довольно приятной женщиной. Я сразу заслужила её расположение тем, что аккуратно перелистывала страницы. Книги по Зельям были очень увлекательными. Меня сразу заинтересовали описания действия различных Зелий, но проблема была в том, что я совершенно не разбиралась в ингредиентах. Мне нужен был помощник, причём тот, кто действительно хорошо разбирается в травах. Я огляделась вокруг, и такой человек действительно оказался рядом.

- Good morning, – поздоровалась я вежливо.

Парень обернулся, и тут же книги, которые он держал, выпали из его рук. Одна из них благополучно приземлились мне на ногу.

- Й-а-у! – вскрикнула я и принялась прыгать на одной ноге.

- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry, – бубнил несчастный.

- I'm ok, ok, – успокоила я его и, встав, наконец, на обе ноги, представилась.

- I want to study Potions, but I don't really know all this ingredients. Can you help me?

- I want to… but I'm not very good in Potions. Actuality they blow up when I am somewhere near.

- Really?

- Yes, almost always.

- But why is this happen to you?

- I don't know, – грустно сказал Невилл.

Я всё же уговорила его помочь мне, он парень добрый, уступчивый и не смог мне отказать. Мне стало любопытно. Неужели никто не додумался использовать его особый талант в исследовательских целях? Такие большие недостатки при взгляде на них с нужной точки оказываются огромными достоинствами. Ведь все эти взрывающиеся вещества, которые он создаёт случайно, можно вполне целенаправленно использовать против Волдеморта. Или хотя бы можно наделать кучу разных хлопушек... Близнецы Уизли определённо проглядели своё счастье.

Глава 3

- Good evening Miss Prost, – поздоровался Снейп. – What did you do with your room? - В шоке спросил он, после беглого осмотра моей комнаты.

Она действительно выглядела не слишком презентабельно: на стульях валялась одежда, по постели были раскиданы книги.

- It's a… бардак. Не знаю я, как это по-английски, - пробормотала я, застенчиво потупившись.

Кажется, он понял, и мерзко так ухмыльнулся. Надо будет убраться.

- I heard a strange sound, – сказал он, объясняя своё присутствие в моей комнате. - What was that?

- Оу-м-м-м… did you mean this sound?

- Yes.

- Oh, that sound always accompanies meditation.

- Does it help you?

- Of course. You should try it too.

- I don't think it helps me.

- And what helps you to stay calm?

- I have my own methods, - ответил он загадочно.

Профессор развернулся и направился к двери, но, уже взявшись за ручку, обернулся.

- You know there is a very strong smell in your room… pepper and sulphur.

- Yep, I know. Neville is lying under my bed and grinding some ingredients for very dangerous potion.

- You have a very specific sense of humor, – сказал он и вышел.

- Hey Neville, did you finished?

- Almost, – ответил парень, вылезая из-под кровати.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Кажется, всем сегодня приспичило зайти ко мне в гости.

- What did you do to poor Fanny? – Гневно спросила Гермиона Грейнджер.

- Who is funny? - Не поняла я.

- Funny, elf, after she had returned from you this morning she began to cry. Now Funny is very depressed but she refused to talk to anyone.

- I don't know why she is so upset. We talked a little, I gave her a skirt and then she went away.

- What did you do? Oh now I understand… Neville, what are you doing here? – спросила Гермиона, заметив друга, скромно стоящего в стороне.

- We make a potion! – Гордо сказала я.

- Are you good in Potions?

- No, I mean I don't know that for the present, because I've never boiled a potion. But when I cook, food turns into coals.

- Oh, that's great! You and Neville are a good pair! And I'm afraid to think what potion you two can make.

- What potion? It will be Big-boom-potion! I think it will be able to blow up that bad guy…

- You-know-how, – подсказал Невилл.

– It changes everything, I'll help you, – тут же уверенно заявила Гермиона.

Помощь Гермионы Грейнджер для нас с Невиллом оказалось просто неоценимой, но надо было ещё провести испытание нашей бомбы. Мы создали маленький пробный экземпляр, этакую mini-boom-bomb. Когда я спросила, на ком будем проводить испытания, Гермиона хитро улыбнулась и сказала:

- I have one candidate.

Глава 4

Два коротких чётких удара в дверь отвлекли меня от раздумий.

- What was in that bomb? You know, if anything happens with Draco Malfoy his father will kill you. And me as well.

- Why do you think I know anything about this?

- Don't make a fool of me, Miss Prost. I smelled at the same scent, pepper and sulphur…

- It means nothing…

- What is this sound from under your bed?

- Oh, there are just Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Снейп недоверчиво покосился на меня, но, наученный горьким опытом, всё же наклонился и заглянул под кровать. Разумеется, он там ничего не нашёл. Он что, за дурочку меня держит?

- Miss Prost, tomorrow I'll wait for you in my cabinet at 7 o'clock.

- I'm not your student, – обиженно сказала я, – and you can not…

- Don't explain me what I can or can not do, Miss Prost!

- But…

- True, you're not my student. But what about Mister Longbottom?

- You are a terrible man, Mister Snape.

- Yes, I know, – усмехнулся он.

Он ушел, не хлопнув дверью, как я думала он сделает, а мягко прикрыв её за собой. Определённо невозможно понять, что у него на уме. Когда он зашёл, я думала, что он злиться на меня, а теперь мне кажется, что вся эта ситуация его развлекает.

Гарри и Гермиона вылезли из-под кровати. Вообще не понятно, зачем им понадобилось туда залезать, если на них мантия-невидимка.

- What is your plan, Hermione? – Спросила я.

И девушка во всех деталях изложила нам свою задумку. Мы с Гарри заворожено слушали, поражаясь её уму. Она придумала, как усовершенствовать нашу бомбу и как, используя связь между Гарри и Тёмным Лордом, доставить нашу Big-Boom-Bomb Волдеморту. Бомба действительно оказалась страшным оружием. Взрываясь, она образовывала большой красный фейерверк из жгучей смеси, которая облепляла тело жертвы и сжигала его в считанные секунды. На Малфое мы испробовали облегчённый вариант, использовав лишь перец, но и этого вполне хватило. Малфой стал красным, похоже, красный перчик чили довольно сильно жёг кожу. Его тут же доставили к Мадам Помфри.

В семь часов я явилась к профессору Снейпу отбывать наказание. Я настроилась быть паинькой, мне не хотелось усложнять жизнь бедному Невиллу, которому стараниями профессора Снейпа и так жилось несладко. Он уже ожидал меня, что было приятно. Пугающе, но приятно.

- Miss Prost, I studied your potion…

Он видно рассчитывал, что я что-нибудь скажу на это, но я продолжала стоять молча.

- It's interesting.

- Thank you, – удивлённо приняла я его комплимент.

- But why have you chosen Mister Malfoy as your aim?

Ну и что я могла ответить? Не выдавать же Гермиону.

- I don't like him.

- More then me?

Ах, вот он к чему клонит? Удивлён, что я не испытала бомбу на нём.

- I was afraid of your revenge, – пошутила я.

- Very reasonable. And now explain me how you came upon the idea to mix incompatible components.

Глава 5

Big-boom-bomb наконец-то была готова. Но мне, увы, не суждено было участвовать в её отправлении, так как директор решил задачку с моим перемещением обратно, и вечером я должна была вернуться домой.

Волшебный мир это, конечно, прекрасно, но дома меня ждёт чайник на плите, невыключенный компьютер и кофе с сахаром в кружке с американским долларом.

Я собирала свои – не принадлежащие мне, но очень понравившиеся – вещи, когда раздался знакомый стук в дверь.

- Come in, professor Snape.

Он вошёл, огляделся. Покачал головой.

- Bardak.

- Oh, professor, it's very pity that I have to go away. If I stayed here, you would learn Russian very fast with my help.

- Who told you, that I want… izuchat tvoy glupiy yazik? – сказал он, хитро прищурившись.

Я удивлённо посмотрела на него, что, похоже, весьма ему польстило.

Затем его взгляд переместился на банку, которую я держала в руках. Я хотела её спрятать, но она выскользнула и закатилась под кровать.

Снейп, надо сказать, повёл себя как джентльмен - полез доставать банку из-под кровати.

- Hm, is anybody here? – заодно решил он проверить, нет ли кого под этой самой кроватью.

- Only you, – усмехнулась я, присаживаясь на корточки и забирая банку из его рук.

Он присмотрелся к банке, и я сразу поняла – узнал.

- You are little thief, Miss Prost.

- Not really thief, I thought these ingredients would be like a present from you. And not really little, I'm almost twenty.

- I don't give presents to anybody, and nineteen years is a kid's age.

- Kid's age, you say? Hm, then why do you steel hold my hand?

А его всё-таки можно смутить! Профессор отдёрнул руку, поднялся, и когда я уложила свою сумку, пошёл меня провожать. Между прочим, сунув мне какое-то дымящееся зелье.

- Выпейте, если хотите сохранить воспоминания о своём путешествии.

Я послушно выпила отвратительное на вкус зелье и последовала за профессором.

Дамблдор уже ждал нас на том самом месте, где я так неожиданно появилась несколько дней назад. Как оказалось, в этом месте пространство искажалось, и в определённые моменты можно было переместиться из одного мира в другой.

Он произнёс какое-то заклинание, и в коридоре появилось большое чёрное пятно. Это и была дверь, которая приведёт меня домой. Как и предполагалось, Дамблдор произнёс заклинание, стирающее память, но оно на меня не подействовало.

И вот я опять дома. На экране компьютера идёт дождик – скринсейвер, как и положено, включился через полчаса после моего исчезновения. Из чайника уже давно выкипела вся вода, и сам он успел почернеть. Я залезла в Интернет и постаралась не думать о том, чего уже никогда не увижу. Я знала, что сделала правильный выбор, это был не мой мир. Какой бы дурацкой ни была моя жизнь здесь, я хотя бы на своём месте, а кем бы я была там... маглой среди волшебников...

Под вечер, как раз когда я дочитывала какой-то мрачный фик с участием профессора, произошло нечто странное. Задрожали стёкла, завибрировал пол, и моя кружка с остывшим кофе опрокинулась.

С утра я включила телевизор, и новости оправдали мои ожидания.

- В Нижним Новгороде никогда не было землетрясений. А вчера многие люди, живущие в центре, явно почувствовали вибрацию. Учёные не находят объяснения этому феномену...

Что ж, похоже, это действительно был Большой БУМ, раз и до нас докатилось его эхо.

- А ночью мне на голову свалилось письмо с красиво выведенными инициалами «S.S.»

Не удержавшись, я тут же оторвала сургучную печать.

«Я хочу вам сообщать, что Сами-знаешь-кто убился. Но ты и сама знаешь наверно это. Я знаю, что ты делала бомбу вместе с мистером Лонгботтомом. Я никогда думать не мог, что его кривые руки сгодятся на Зелье. Как только идея варить с ним зелье прошла через твои мозги? Но я признаюсь, что ошибся и не мог вскрыть мистера Лонгботтома, как это сделала ты. Также я сменил взгляд на мисс Грейнджер. То как бомба была сделан, конечно, её заслуга и послать того Лорда могла только она. Мне очень жаль, что я больше не иметь такого собеседника как ты. Я и оставил в твоей комнате бардак, который дорог мне, как память. Только под кроватью уже не шуршат гриффиндорцы. Я изучаю работу портала, через который ты свалилась на мою голову (see I use phraseology). И надеюсь однажды свалиться и на твою. Жди.

P.S. How is my Russian?»

Наверное, соседи подумали, что опять началось землетрясение. Я давно так не смеялась. Даже слёзы из глаз потекли. Но потом я ещё раз перечитала письмо и поняла, что в нём скрыт не только повод для смеха, но и для кошмаров... он обещал прийти! И это страшное – жди! Я сглотнула. Что ж, по-видимому, мне только это и остаётся – ждать.


End file.
